I Hate Everything About You
by My Brighter Darkness
Summary: A year has passed since the events of Red Eye, Jackson has a new job, but he just has to see Lisa one last time.What's the job? And why does his new boss look a lot like him? [Pet Crossover]
1. Prologue

**I Hate Everything About You  
Prologue **

_Lisa- _

_Look, I know you've been really busy with work and all, but you haven't been returning my calls, you don't answer your door anymore. Please, Leese? I'm just trying to make sure you're okay. _

_-Dad _

Jackson chuckled as he picked the small note up off the counter and crumpled it in his hand.

"Sorry, Leese," Jackson rasped menacingly as he turned to the unconscious woman lying in a heap on the floor. "This is the only way…" he slowly began to walk towards her, unsheathing his knife.

When he finally reached her, he crouched down whispered in her ear. "You've done to much to be forgiven."

* * *

**I know what you're thinking, I said I wasn't going to do RE work over the summer. Well... this idea has been nagging at me for weeks. I just had to put it up!**

**With All Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner-**


	2. Chapter one

**I Hate Everything About You  
Chapter One**

"Rise and shine!" Jackson shouted, kicking Lisa's stomach.

The small woman groaned in pain and curled into a ball, clutching her stomach as she laid on the cold tile floor of her kitchen. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him, a hint of fear hiding behind her confusion. Jackson tsked, "Don't tell me you've forgotten me?" He shook his head, "You might want to get your head checked, Leese, it hasn't been _that_ long."

Lisa glared, "I rememeber you." She whispered, "What do you want?"

A grin played across his lips and he crouched down next to her, his knife in his hand. "The people who wanted Keefe dead... now want you dead." He said, lifting his knife and gently trailing it along her skin.

She gasped and jumped away from him, "You're here to kill me!" Lisa shouted, her hands trembling as she continued to move away from him.

"Now, now, Lisa," He shook his head, "I have no reason to try and kill you."

"But you just said-"

"I said that other people wanted you dead, did I say that _I _wanted you dead?" Jackson asked smugly.

Lisa thought for a moment, "You don't want to kill me for what I did to you?"

"Want to? Yes." He nodded, "Going to? No." He shook his head, "No, you beat me fair and square, Leese, and I respect that."

Lisa's eyes narrowed at him and she backed away, "Then why. Are. You. Here?" she asked firmly. Anger was starting to bowel in her viens and she was about to burst.

"While I can respect that, it doesn't mean I can forgive it..." He said with a slight grin.

"Please! For the love of God. _Get the fucking point!!_"

Jackson jumped mockingly and shook his head, "So demanding, what happened to the nice girl I met in the check in line in the airport?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, "She left when I pen met your throat, or did you not see her ass as she ran out of the airplane?"

Jackson smacked her across her face, "I was hoping that you and I could have a nice respectable conversation, but no I see that it's useless to try and be cival around you, isn't it?"

Lisa scowled, "Maybe it would work if you would get to the reason why you are here."

"But it's so much more fun to watch sit here and try to figure it out, Leese." He grinned menacingly and yanked her to her feet, "Why don't we go for a nice little ride while you cool off?" Jackson mocked as he started to drag her towards the door.

"You're going to tell me why you're here, are you?" She asked, following him hestantly.

"Right now?" He stopped in front of the door and pretended to think for a long moment before he turned back towards her. "No, no I'm not."

At that moment, Lisa lost it and drove her knee into his stomach with a loud scream of frustration. Jackson's eyes went wide with pain and he grabbed her throat, slamming her into the wall next to them.

"That was one of the stupidest things you have ever done." He rasped, "I was trying to be nice, but you kept having to go and do your whole drama thing. Why can't you just accept things for what they are?" Jackson whispered into her ear. "All I wanted was a nice drive, why couldn't you give me that?"

Lisa's eyes closed tightly, a tear running silently down her cheek as her body broke out trembling violently. "Jackson..." She whispered, "What do you want?"

For a moment, niether of them spoke. The tension in the air was so thick that Lisa almost cracked a joke just to break the silence. However, after what felt like hours, Jackson finally said something as he slowly released her.

"Nothing... Leese... Nothing..."

* * *

**I know it's starting out really slow, but I promise it does pick up in the next chapter!!**

**With All Due Respect  
-NinaRippner-**


	3. Chapter Two

**I Hate Everything About You****  
****Chapter Two**

"Damion!" Kim shouted as she jumped out of the old beat up truck she had been sitting in, "Put that down! If you break it I will so kick your ass!" She screamed running up to her companion, her freckled face red with anger as he reached out with his free hand and tugged at he blonde hair.

"Relax, KC," He said with a smile, "Do you really think that I would break something that was so important to you?"

Kim pretended to think for a moment before she answered, "Is this a trick question? Because I have better things to do then sit here and debate your clumsiness."

Damion's jaw dropped in pretend shock as looked at her. "Kimberly, if anyone is the klutz here, it would be you."

She gapped at him, "How... dare you!"

"KC, calm down, I'm just kidding!" He shouted after her as she stormed towards the house. "KC! Wait!" Damion held the box over his head and ran after her.

Jackson shook his head as he observed the two from across the street. _This is going to be the easiest job I've done to date. _A smirk spread across his lips, _and the payment won't be half bad either... _He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned from the house, he had seen all he needed to for the moment. It wouldn't be long before he could strike, and it was going to be last thing that Kimberly Carston expected.

* * *

"OHHHHH!!! Happy, happy birthday from all of us to! We wish it was our birthday, so we could party to!" 

Kim grimaced as the waiters threw confetti at her and left the table. Her gold eyes snapped over to Damion who was sitting next to her, trying to pretend as though he was extremely interested in the design of the napkins in front of him. Glaring at him, she brought her hand up and smacked him up the backside of his head.

"Did you really have to tell them that it's my birthday?" She snapped angrily.

"I don't see the big deal, KC," He sighed. "It's your fifteenth birthday and you're already acting like some thirty year old grump-butt! Loosen up!" Damion nudged her shoulder to emphasize his point.

"Damion..." She whispered to him. "I just don't want to attract any extra attention from other people."

"KC, it's not like you have someone stalking you... I mean, c'mon, do you really think that Johnson's stupid enough to actually come after you right now?" He asked, "He's gotta be smarter then that, don't you think?"

Kim opened her mouth to protest but Damion's hand shot up and stopped her. "Just think about it KC."

Her shoulders deflated and her back hit the chair with a groan. She hated when Damion sounded so right, it made her feel like an idiot. Her left hand fiddled with the fork on the table for a moment, her gold eyes narrowed and focused on her lap as she thought about what he was saying. Maybe she was just being paranoid, after all, there was still news stories on TV about Johnson. EVERYONE was expecting him to make a move right now! If something happened to her, he would be the number one suspect, even he was smart enough to avoid that mess.

"Yeah..." She murmured with a sad smile, "I guess you're right." Kim shrugged and then whispered, "Again."

Damion wrapped an arm around her shoulder's and kissed her forehead. "It's gonna be okay, Kim, I promise."

Kim just nodded.

* * *

Jackson waited until he was around the corner and out earshot of any of the pedestrians before he pulled out his vibrating cell phone. 

"Rippner." He greeted.

"Do you have her yet?" The man demanded.

His blue eyes rolled and he said quietly, "No, I don't have her yet, these things take time."

"You said you could get this job faster then any of the others!!"

Jackson hissed, "You didn't even give me her name before last night!"

"Don't get mouthy with me, Rippner, you know you are in no position to be back talking." There was a slight pause, "As a matter of fact, I know at least one person who is in the area that would be more than interested in ripping your throat out."

Jackson didn't say anything. He knew very well who he was talking about and he also knew that if Weiss heard he was in the area, he would be dead before he could make it to his car. He shook his head to try and get the image of him laying dead on the cement ground out of his head and slowly stepped deeper into the alley as a precaution.

"Look… I don't see why you can't get your ass down here and do it yourself."

The man took a deep breathe, "Because, that's what everyone is expecting me to do, they'll be looking for my face, not yours."

"You and I look the same!" Jackson shouted trying hard to ignore the echo of the ally.

"But we're not the same, are we? And that can be easily proven, now get out there and get my prize or I'll tell Weiss that you're hiding in his neighborhood." He sneered.

Jackson snapped the phone shut and shoved it into his pocket without even bothering to confirm that he had understood the threat. They both knew he did. And they both knew that Jackson was going to do anything to keep him from acting on that threat.

_This is not good, Rippner… _he shook his head and slowly sauntered out of the alley. Jackson had no idea what this man wanted with the young woman, but he would be damned if he was going to risk his life for some pretty little teenage girl. Fiddling with his sunglasses, Jackson through one last look at the restaurant that Kim and Damion were in before he turned and started down the street, there was nothing he could do about it while she was with Damion.

Not one damn thing.

* * *

**Sorry about that people, I didn't realize that fanfiction decided to delete all my line breakers until after I got it posted yesterday! That was VERY frustrating. But here it is again, with all the corrections made. Thank you Brego Beauty and Plays-with-stars for pointing out my mistakes, that was very helpful of you.**

**Okay, and I had an author's note before but Fanfiction cut that off as well, so here it is again!**

**Weiss is one of Brego Beauty's characters from Coldest Degree, He's kinda visiting the fanfiction world with Kim and Damion. LOL. PLZ review!**


	4. Chapter Three

**I Hate Everything About You****  
****Chapter Three**

"I am so dead!" Kim screamed as she rummaged through her dresser drawers. "If I don't turn in that project today, Miss Williams will kill me!"

Damion rolled his eyes and sighed at her from his position laying on her bed, "She's not going to kill you, just fail you."

Kim screamed in frustration and turned to him, "I can't fail, I'd rather be dead!"

"You're kidding…" He paused, "Right, KC?"

Her golden eyes rolled at him and then a smile spread across her face. "Yes, Damion," She said calmly, "I'm kidding."

He let out a puff of air, showing his relief for the new information, "You had me scared for a moment there."

Kim giggled and plopped down onto the bed next to Damion. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in top of him. She smiled at him and rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry, I guess I just got a little carried away."

Damion rubbed her back. "It's going to be fine, Miss Williams will understand, she knows just as well as everybody what you've been through these last months."

She just nodded.

**xXx**

Kim took a deep breath as she stepped away from the school, it had been a long day and she couldn't wait to get home. Damion had left in third period, gone home sick, she had a feeling he was anything but. A slow smirk played on her lips and she rummaged through her purse, searching out her cell phone.

Jackson watched her from his position inside his car, "Keep coming…" He whispered.

When she stepped out onto the street, he hit the gas and took off. The teenager barely had time to look up before the front of the truck collided with her. She screamed and was thrown to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Check mate," He murmured before jumping from his car. Jackson slowly came around the front, his eyes focused on Kimberly.

Her purse had been thrown a few feet away, with its contents spread over the street. Kim's gold eyes were half closed and rolling around in her head. Jackson watched her for a moment, he almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

With a sigh, Jackson bent down and scooped the girl up. She whimpered and both protest and pain, but she was easily ignored as he carried her around and tossed her into the backseat of his truck. Her head slammed against the window on the other side and she went still. A smile spread itself across his lips and he closed the door before he climbed into the front seat.

"Nothing personal, Miss Carston." He cooed to the girl as he drove away from the scene, "But unlike you, I'm not exactly willing to risk my neck for someone else."

Kim gave no sign that she had heard, her eyes were staring at the ceiling above her and she seemed to be content on ignoring him. Jackson sighed again.

"We have a long drive, and knowing you, you'll start talking to me sooner of later," He shrugged. "You hate awkward silences, don't y-,"

"You've been following me?" She screamed as she suddenly sat straight up, "Owe." Kim rubbed her head, wishing she had just remained laying down.

"Of course I have." Jackson laughed, "You think I just kidnap people at random because you're pretty?" Her freckled cheeks lit up, "I've been following for almost a week now, and I have someone who is just dying to see you again."

Kim's eyebrow's furrowed in confusion, "Who?"

Jackson grinned, "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

**xXx**

Dustin watched the truck in front of him, his grip on the steering wheel tightened, his brown eyes glaring at the man in front seat. No one touched his property. He had claim on Kim before Johnson ever came into the picture. With his hand still on the wheel, Dustin began to reach for his gun. There was no way he was going to let this man get away with something that belonged to him.

He stopped.

A growl escaped his clenched teeth and he pulled to the side of the road. Another car pulled up behind him and a man stepped out. Dustin growled again as he rolled down his window.

"You know the deal." The man said, "You help your father with his work right now, and when Carston turns eighteen, you can have her."

"I know that, Cyrus!" Dustin hissed at the man. He could still see Rippner and Kim driving farther and farther away.

"Then why…" Cyrus leaned into the window, allowing Dustin to catch a glimpse of the colorful tattoo that decorated his neck, "Did I just catch you about to take her anyway?"

Dustin's grip on the steering wheel tightened even more and he fought the urge to punch this man in the face. "I have my reason's."

Cyrus let out a puff of air, his vibrant green eyes clouded with thought. Obviously trying to figure out what reason's Dustin might have for breaking his father's deal with him.

"What reason's?" He questioned.

"I will speak about them to my father."

**xXx**

Jackson wasn't completely sure why he felt so proud of himself. It's not like he had done anything huge, Kim was just pretty little teenage girl, not to mention a job. One of the easiest yet. His blue eyes glanced at her in the rearview mirror.

"You still trying figure out who it is?" Jackson mocked.

"Not him, _you_." Kim replied, her arms crossed over her chest tightly. Jackson opened his mouth to ask what she meant but she cut him off. "You've done the sloppiest job of following me possible. I've seen you like six different times… and on the news."

Jackson's grip on the wheel tightened and he fought the urge to slap her.

"Awww, did I hit a sore spot?" She cooed.

There was a long pause and for a moment, Kim didn't even breath. She knew she had hit a sore spot, but she had done it on purpose, she had to find out what her limits were with this guy if she was ever going to make it out of there alive.

"How do you do it?" Jackson finally asked.

Kim thought for a moment, trying to figure out if she knew what he was talking about. "Do what?"

"While I was following you, you seemed… harmless… but we both know that's not true. No fifteen year girl knows how to do what you do without some sort of training."

There was another pause.

"You have truly lost your mind, haven't you?" She whispered.

"No." He shook his head, "I am dealing in fact. Either you are _very _talented, or someone trained you, and you've been lying about it."

"I'm confused."

**xXx**

Weiss eyed Dustin from across the table, he wasn't used to having his son have the upper hand when it came to their discussions. A wide smirk spread across his sons lips and Weiss fought the urge to jump across the table and wipe it off of his lips.

"You said you had important information?" Weiss growled.

Dustin was quiet for a long moment, as if planning his next words carefully. "I will only tell you on one condition." He said slowly.

Weiss drummed his finger angrily. He really didn't like the way this was adding up. "And that condition would be?"

"I want Kimberly Carston."

Dustin watched as his father busted up in laughter. Obviously not thinking that he was serious, "When she turns eighteen, you can have her."

"No," Dustin shook his head, "I want her now, or I don't tell you the information."

Weiss' jaw clenched and he stood from the table, slowly walking around to stand behind his son. "Why? What makes her so special that you just can't live without her?"

There was a long moment of silence and Dustin shifted in his chair.

"Oh? You're not going to answer me?"

"How about I put it this way," Dustin stood from his chair and faced his father. "You know what she did to Johnson, a girl like that could be a valuable asset to you. I get a whore, and you get an employee."

There was another long moment of silence, Weiss was lost within his thoughts as he muled this over in his mind. He could use another employee, and after Carston had done to Johnson, she was practically famous in their world. Weiss sat back down in his chair for a moment before he looked up at Dustin.

"I'm listening."

* * *

**Here ya go, hope you guys like it. BTW, Dustin and Weiss are both character from Brego Beauty's Coldest Degree. You can find a link on her author page. PLZ review!!!**

**With All Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner-**


	5. Chapter Four

**I Hate Everything About You****  
****Chapter Four**

**Jackson glanced at Kim in the rear view mirror as he pulled into a parking space in front of the motel. He unbuckled and stood from the car, shooting Kim warning glance.**

**"Bite me." She spat at him and crossed her legs. Her gold eyes focused on the seat in front of her.**

**Jackson smirked and closed the door. **

**xXx**

**Damion drummed his fingers on the counter in front of him. He'd been waiting for Kim for more then an hour, and she still hadn't showed up. He glanced at his wrist watch and then at the clock above his head.**

**"KC… where are you?" He whispered.**

**xXx**

**Kim glared at Jackson as he dragged her towards a motel room, the last thing she wanted to do was spend the night in a room alone with some man she didn't even. A shudder ran down her spine as she remembered the last time she had done so. She could still see Johnson's face looming over hers as she tried to defend herself against his attacks.**

**"…_Be still…"_**

**"…_Don't fight me…"_**

**"What's wrong now?" Jackson demanded.**

**Kim looked up, slightly confused. Then suddenly became aware of her damp cheeks. She tore her arm away from him and before he had a chance to grab her again, she wiped her tears away with her palms. Jackson gently grabbed her arm again, watching her face curiously. He leaned forward, examining her features and she leaned back.**

**"What?" She whispered, her voice trembling.**

**He stood there for a long moment, examining her face before he stepped back and started to drag her towards the door again. "Nothing." He muttered as he unlocked the door. **

**Jackson motioned for her to follow him inside, but Kim didn't move, his grip on her arm tightened threateningly. She glared at him, but stepped into the room. Jackson nodded approvingly and closed the door behind her. Kim's gold eyes roamed over the small for a moment before one small detail struck her.**

**"There's only one bed."**

**Jackson laughed at her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest, his hand resting on her thigh. **

**"Does that scare you?"**

**Kim was frozen, unsure of whether he was going to try something or was just yanking her chain. "Hands. Off." She said firmly, physically removing his hand from her thigh. **

**He clicked his tongue and shook his head, "I'm not going to do anything… kinky… unless you try to run." Jackson paused, waiting for her reaction, when she didn't give one, he picked her up around the waist and tossed her onto the bed. "You have a choice, handcuffs or rope?" **

**She just flipped him off. A moment of silence passed and Jackson sighed, he pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and eased himself onto the bed. Kim watched, her gold eyes narrowed as he came closer. When he was close enough, Kim threw herself at him, shoving her high heel into his shoulder with a sickening crunch. Jackson eyes bulged and he howled in pain, jumping away from her for a moment. A grin spread across her face and she slipped her other high heel off and bolted for the door. **

**"Get back here!" Jackson snarled, launching himself off the bed and towards her. Her high heel still buried in his shoulder.**

**Kim just shook her head as her hand closed around the doorknob. Jackson reached out and grabbed her arm just as she threw the door open. She yanked her arm away, using the palm of her hand to shove the heel deeper into his flesh. He cried out in pain and released her arm. **

**"Thank you." She muttered under her breath as she took off. Not even bothering to look to see whether or not he was following her. **

**xXx**

**"KC! Where have you been?!" Damion screamed as he grabbed Kim by her shoulders, pulling her further into his house. **

**"I-I-I…" She started to stammer.**

**"What happened?" He cut her off, examining the bruises on the side of her face. "You look like you got hit by a car!" **

**Kim shrugged him off and stepped away from him. "I'm fine," She lied, "I just fell down the stairs on my way out of school." Kim nodded, hopping he would believe her.**

**Damion watched her for a moment longer, his brown eyes focused. "Kim…" he began softly. "Did someone hurt you?" **

**Her shoulders slumped and she let out a loud puff of air, a moment passed and Damion was still waiting for her answer. **

**"Damion, I'm fine, really." She moved closer to him, standing on her tip toes to kiss his lips before she rested her head on his chest.**

**Damion sighed and wrapped his arms around her tightly.**

**xXx**

**Weiss eyed the young woman on the screen. It had been rumored among them that Johnson had broken her spirit, that she was no longer willing to fight anyone. **

**"A rumor probably started by David himself." Weiss muttered under his breath. **

**The mere fact that she was no longer with Rippner proved that to be false. But it didn't matter. **

**Whether she fought or not, he would break her. **


	6. Chapter Five

**I Hate Everything About You****  
****Chapter Five**

Kim wasn't sure how or when she fell asleep next to Damion on his bed, if she remembered correctly, the arrangement was for her to sleep on the couch downstairs and just take off in the morning. A slow smile played across her lips and she laid her head down on his shoulder, snuggling closer to him. He stirred and his brown eyes opened.

"Hey," he whispered groggily. He reached out and stroked her hair. "I thought you were sleeping down stairs?"

Her gold eyes twinkled as she lifted her head and moved it closer to Damion's before setting it back down. "I thought I was too, but I guess not." Kim giggled.

Damion laughed and slowly sat up, "What do you say about breakfast?" He asked.

Kim opened her mouth to give the usual 'I'm not hungry' but her stomach answered for her with a loud growl. Damion laughed again.

"Come downstairs whenever you want, I'll start breakfast."

Kim watched him as he stood from the bed and slowly walked out of the room, he turned to wink at her before closing the door. A grin spread across her lips and she flopped backwards onto the bed. She laid for a moment, alone with her thoughts as she listened to Damion shuffle around the kitchen and bang pots together. He was a good cook, just not a clean cook. No doubt the kitchen was already covered in flour or sugar, whichever was the main ingredient for the meal.

She suddenly started laughing, Kim wasn't entirely sure why, but she couldn't stop.

"You alright, KC?!" Damion called from downstairs.

Kim took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Fine, Wolverine."

Damion laughed at the name and resumed with his cooking. Kim let out a puff of air and propped herself up her elbows. She poked her feet out from under the sheet and wiggled her toes. "Aww, fuck!" She slapped her forehead, realizing she had forgotten her shoes with Jackson.

She smirked at the thought of the high heel still in his shoulder. Kim knew it wasn't still in his shoulder, but the mental picture was just to good give up so easily. She sat there for a moment longer before she jumped from the bed and darted downstairs.

"That was fast!" Damion smiled at her as she made it down stairs.

"Can't stay." She shook her head, reaching for the door.

Damion turned to her, slightly disappointed. "Where ya going?"

"Shoe shopping."

**xXx**

"I do not see why you have to drag me down here with you." Jason said, crossing his arms and watching as Kim picked up a pair of black high heels.

Kim grinned, "You're body guard for the day."

Jason frowned, but didn't say anything, he didn't want to upset her anymore then need be. She sensed this and rolled her eyes.

"And you people tell I'm paranoid." She muttered under breath and made her way to the counter.

"I heard that!!" Jason shouted from his spot at the door. "I'll be in the car!"

"Whatever." Kim waved him off and turned back to the register.

**xXx**

Dustin watched Kim from across the store, he could hardly believe that his father had actually take him up on the deal, but he did! _I can't wait to have you… can you see me? Do you know I'm watching you? _As if she could hear his thoughts, she turned around, her eyes searching out something before they fell on him. He didn't look away. For the first time since he had seen her, he look her directly in the eyes.

She smiled at him, trying to be friendly. He grinned at her and used one hand to make a circle while he used his other hand and put two fingers through the circle, moving them in an up and down motion. Kim gasped, getting the message. She sharply turned away, Kim picked up her shoes. Tossed the money on the counter and rushed from the store, nearly tripping on her way out. Dustin clicked his tongue, watching her as she rushed to Jason's car.

"Aww, how modest."

**xXx**

"Calm down, KC." Jason frowned out her, "You're going to get whip lash looking over your shoulder like that!"

She looked over her shoulder one last time before looking up at Jason. Her golden eyes narrowed, a cross between ticked and scared.

"I think someone's following us." Kim whispered to him, "I've seen the same man about ten times since we left."

Jason shook his head and glance around, "If we were being followed I'd know, so just relax."

"But-!"

Jason put up a hand to stop her. "Just relax."

Kim growled and fell a few steps back, he didn't realize it until she took off across the street.

**xXx**


End file.
